


one word (hula hoop)

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: hula-hoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (hula hoop)

The first time that Frank sees Karen’s tattoo is the first time he sees her naked and it’s completely on accident. He has a habit of not announcing his presence when he comes over unannounced and Karen has a habit of forgetting to shut her door when she’s in the bathroom. (Hours later, Frank would wonder if she doesn’t do that on purpose). He comes into her home late at night, through the fire escape like he always does. He has a key, but he keeps forgetting about it, even as it dangles on his key ring that jingles in his pocket.

Frank walks through her apartment while looking for her and stops when he catches sight of her in her bathroom, bending over her bathtub to unplug her bathtub. He knows he should move away from the door and go sit in her living room until she’s done or just leave. But he’s transfixed as he stands there watching her grab her towel and starts to dry off. He’s noticing more freckles and more moles on her body, his finger twitching as he watches her move.

He notices something on her left rib, tilting his head to the side as he watched her move. It was three tattoos, all circles that were looped together. Bright colors, subtle designs. He can’t see them that well, but he wants to see them up close. He thinks for a moment that he could reach out and touch it and trace it, but a surprised noise makes him forget that he’s standing in the doorway of Karen’s apartment after she’s taken a bath. “Frank!” Karen exclaims, moving the towel so it would cover her naked body. Frank finally looks away from her and towards the window. “How long have you been there?!”

Frank glances back at her briefly and shrugs. There’s on real way for him to respond – he can’t lie to her and tell her that he’s been there for only a few seconds and he can’t tell her the truth that he’s been there for several minutes watching her. He hears her scramble for her clothes and turns his head to look at her again when she’s got her underwear, lounge pants, and her bra on. He clears his throat and points to her tattoos. “I didn’t know you had tattoos.” He says. She turns her head and looks at the tattoos and her flash blushes. “What are they?”

“Hula-hoops.” Karen says, picking up her t-shirt and pulling it over her head. “Before you ask, I was drunk in college, I lost a bet, my friends got to pick my tattoo.” She explains, picking up her deodorant. She looks angry that Frank saw her so bare – and that he’d done it without her consent. Frank purses his lips and tries not to laugh at the fact that Karen has  _hula-hoops_ tattooed right below her breasts. He sputters out a laugh and Karen turns to look up at him, setting her hands on her hips. At the look on her face, he leans against the door frame to the bathroom and Frank dissolves into uncharacteristic laughter.

 


End file.
